


《3+1 times julian says "I love you"》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 授权翻译 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《3+1 times julian says "I love you"》

Julian第一次说那个“L”开头的单词是在一次比赛。他已经不能很准确地回忆起谁是那一次的对手了，他只知道那是一场激烈的比赛。他们领先了一个球，但是另一支球队一直没有放弃。所有他们需要做的就是在最后五分钟保持住这个优势。这听起来很简单，但是我们谈论的是足球。五分钟之内什么都有可能发生。

 

另一个队伍许多次制造了危机，但是他们都设法阻止了他们。最后终场哨声响起，标志着他们赢了这场比赛。每个人都在四处奔跑互相拥抱，他当然也不例外。他跑向了，毫无疑问，Atsuto。他紧紧地抱住这个比他矮一些的日本人，让后者有些无法呼吸。

 

 

“天啊我爱你。”在这个兴奋且肾上腺素还未完全消退的时候，他不自觉地说出这句话。Julian看不见Atsuto的反应，也害怕去看见，如果他不得不承认的话。Atsuto笑了的同时回抱了他，说道，“我也爱你！”

 

Julian叹气的同时没办法忽略心里的刺痛感，当然Atsuto表达的爱是指友谊方面的，不过这也挺好的。至少这个年长些的男人并没有感到惊恐，但这并不是Julian想要的答案和结果。也许下一次，在一个正确的时间，他应该再说一次这个以“L”开头的单词。

 

 

…

 

第二次机会的到来是球队赛后一起去放松的时候，他们又一次赢了另一支队伍。这是一场紧张的比赛但是Klaas找到了机会偷偷进入了对方的防区并且取得了一个进球。所以，一次庆祝不会有影响的不是吗？Benedikt，作为一个优秀的队长，同意了这个建议但前提是没有过多的酒精，毕竟他们明天还有训练。

 

 

派对结束之后，所有人一个接一个地回到自己住的地方，Benedikt依旧在那里照看他的队友们。在这方面Julian不得不敬佩他的队长，他看见Benedikt没有触碰任何含酒精的东西，所以他依旧很清醒。Julian自己并没有喝多少酒因此只是有一点醉意。至于Atsuto，Julian瞥了一眼这个一如既往基本已经醉得不省人事的年长者。

 

“Julian，你要送Uchi回去，现在已经很晚了。”Benedikt最终说道，当这位队长用这种语气说话时，意味着他不想听见反对意见。

 

Julian点了点头。而且他也已经很困了。他帮助Atsuto站起来，然后两人一起走向靠后的房间。Atsuto几乎是凭着本能努力地移动最后到达房前。不过Julian是幸运的，Atsuto并不是很重。他把钥匙从Atsuto的口袋里摸出来，然后让后卫躺到床上。

 

Julian叹了口气，“我怎么会爱上你呢？”他低喃道。

 

在说完这句话之后，Atsuto睁开了眼睛。Julian被吓到了，担心Atsuto可能听见了刚才那句话。而后卫只是对Julian笑，“Julian，Daisuki!”说完之后Atsuto重新躺了回去并且陷入沉睡。

 

Atsuto没有看见Julian听到这句话后脸红的样子。笑容回到Julian的脸上，他温柔地摸了摸Atsuto的额头，然后站起来回到自己的房间。

 

和以前一样，不管哪一次他们坐大巴（或者飞机）去参加接下来的比赛， Julian 和Atsuto永远都和对方坐在一起。队里从来没有人抱怨过这件事，就像是约定俗成一样。而且，这个二人组非常可爱，谁会想分开他们。

 

和每一次一样， Atsuto会把头靠在Julian的肩膀上睡觉，Julian对此已经习惯了。事实上，他当然永远不会承认，他只有在能够感受Atsuto像这样靠他很近的时候才能睡得更好。

 

Julian听着Atsuto发出的鼾声微笑，靠近他的耳朵然后低声道，“我真的很爱你，你知道吗？”

 

就和之前的情形一样，Atsuto并没有意识到，或者说根本听不到。Julian已经快习惯了，所以他决定加入Atsuto和其他人一样睡觉。

 

（他没有注意到在听到那句话之后一个笑容出现在Atsuto的脸上）。

 

 

…

 

真他妈够了。

 

Julian想着，当他看见队友们和Atsuto很亲密并且后卫对此还很开心的时候完全不能控制自己的妒火。Atsuto很可爱，即使他已经快26岁了，尤其是那张娃娃脸让他看上去并没有那么大。

 

他讨厌Max在训练后拍Atsuto的头。他讨厌Klaas轻轻地用拳打Atsuto的肩膀，然后两人一起笑出声。他甚至不喜欢看到Benedikt温柔地看着Atsuto。

 

操。

 

他咒骂自己，像一个愤怒的人一样抓着自己的头发。

 

“如果你真的那么泄气，你要做的只是尽快告诉他，你知道的。”

 

他看向自己身旁，发现Kevin站在自己旁边。

 

“你说什么？”Julian问道，有些摸不着头脑。

 

Kevin挑起眉毛给了他一个“你在逗我吗”的表情。

 

“你和他。”Kevin对着正在精力十足地和Benedikt聊天的Atsuto扬了扬下巴。看见Julian没有任何反应，Kevin拍了拍这位中场，叹气道，“有些事情说出来更好。”

 

“就像我没有做到的那样。”他低声道。

 

“也许，你只需要自己制造一个机会，你不能等它自己找上门。”

 

“对，也许是的。”Julian呢喃着。Kevin在离开留他一个人之前拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

 

…

 

当Atsuto冲完澡的时候大家基本都已经离开了，一般他不是最后一个人，但有时候他会迟一些时候回到更衣室，因此，这里现在只有他一个人。他擦着自己的头发，上半身没穿衣服，将毛巾围在腰间遮住下半身。大概花了三十分钟，他终于结束了。

 

 

Atsuto拿着包走出去，当他打开门的时候，他没想到会看到Julian靠着墙站着。

 

“Jule？”中场球员听到声音在他面前站直，“你还在这？”他又问道。

 

Julian点头的同时抓了抓自己的头发。这是他想事情时的习惯。Atsuto注意到。

 

“对，呃，我在等你。”Atsuto笑了笑，“现在是你在照顾我了吗？”

 

“也许吧，确保你能平安回去。”Julian回答道，做出一副很烦恼的样子。

 

他们同时微笑然后并肩走回他们的房间。Atsuto感受到了Julian的沉默。他看向这个沉浸在自己思绪里的年轻人。觉得也许现在Julian并不想聊天。他看向天空，深蓝色的夜空缀满了闪亮的星星让他很惊喜。“哇，”他喊道，“快看，Jule，它们太漂亮了。”他用力地拉了拉Julian的T恤来吸引他的注意力。现在他们同时抬头看着天空，都被它迷住了。

 

“Uchi。”Julian缓慢地叫着他的名字。

 

Atsuto看向他，“怎么了？”

 

“我爱你。”Julian坚定地说出这三个单词。没有犹豫。Atsuto最开始感到很震惊，但笑容很快回到他的脸上，点了点头。

 

“我也爱你。”他回答道。

 

Julian突然抓住了他的肩膀，他听见Julian的背包落到地上时发出巨大的响声。“我觉得你理解错了。”Atsuto偏过头，露出困惑的表情。

 

在强调每个单词前Julian做了一个深呼吸。

 

“我。”他指了指自己。

 

“爱。”他比出桃心的样子。

 

“你。”他指了指Atsuto。

 

Atsuto眨了眨眼。

 

一

 

二

 

三

 

Atsuto花了三秒钟去意识到Julian刚才对他说了什么，终于理解到他说的之后，Atsuto脸红了，“你，你的意思是？”

 

Julian点头，“对，我爱你。 daisuki?”

 

Atsuto脸上的笑容扩大，伸手环住Julian，几乎跳到了他的身上。（他的确这么做了Julian反应快地接住了他）。“对！对！Daisuki desu!!我也爱你！”

 

Julian不可抑止地笑起来，他回抱着Atsuto。在这一刻他的感受终于得到了回应，真正的。

 

“只是确定一下，这代表我们是情侣了吗？”在结束拥抱之后Julian问道，但仍用手环着Atsuto的腰。

 

“看情况。”Atsuto说道。

 

“看情况？”

 

“取决于你是否问我。”

 

Julian笑着说，“那么，Atsuto Uchida，我亲爱的可爱前辈，”Julian很高兴地看着Atsuto脸红了。“你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

 

Atsuto微笑着回望他，声音因为喜悦而有些颤抖。“如果你都觉得和一个老男人没问题的话，为什么不？”

 

Julian摇了摇头，“你要知道，大家都觉得我比你大。”

 

然后他们都笑起来，在他们心里没有什么会比此刻更温暖。

 

 

…

 

“他们接吻了吗？”

 

“没有，他们只是拥抱着笑。”

 

“老天啊，为什么他们不能直接接吻。”

 

“嘘，你们声音太大了。”

 

“我在这看不见。”

 

“你们闭嘴。他们会注意到我们。”

 

“注意谁？”

 

“…嘘……队长？”

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
